Wakabayashi Gō
'''Wakabayashi Gou' is a student of Ouya Metropolitan High School and the ace of Ouya High's baseball team. Character Wakabayashi considers himself a "scholar athlete" and is the type that hates prestigious baseball schools such as Seidou High. He believes that even though he and his teammates don't go to a big baseball school, it doesn't mean that they love baseball any less than them. History Wakabayashi saw Ouya Metropolitan High School competing at Koshien on television six years prior to the start of the series. He admired the fact that they could compete at that stage despite not being a well known baseball school. It was then that he decided he would attend Ouya.S2 - Episode 25 Act I Fall Tournament During the third round match of the tournament, Wakabayashi watches Seidou's match against Ugumori High School with teammate, Kasuga Hiro. When Seidou wins the match, Wakabayashi vows to defeat the powerhouse in the quarterfinals.S2 - Episode 19 In preparion for their upcoming match against Seidou High, Wakabayashi practices at the bullpen where he throws a shootball and then a sinker, in order to raise their chances of winning.S2 - Episode 21 Quarterfinals At game time, Haruichi at-bat, Wakabayashi throws a couple of forkballs but the freshman doesn't swing. Hence, he uses his shootball which results to a grounder to third and the third out. In the bottom of the first, when Sawamura doesn't execute the changeup well, many simply laughs at the pitcher but Wakabayashi realizes that Sawamura is actually trying a new pitch.S2 - Episode 22 Ouya High then plays clever scoring their first run, and then a second run with Yamazato's RBI. At the top of the fourth, Ouya still up by two runs, Wakabayashi faces Miyuki. When the count reaches 2-2, Wakabayashi changes his form to throw the sinker catching Miyuki off guard. Miyuki makes contract with the ball but bounces to Wakabayashi's glove. Top of the fifth, Seidou takes back a run with an RBI from Asou.S2 - Episode 23 Top of the sixth, Kuramochi and Shirashu both hit and gets on base. The infielder gather on the mound. Wakabayashi tells them somethings not right, like Seidou knows his habits. Nonetheless, he tells his teammates to be ready as facing the cleanups is the critical moment. Haruichi hits an RBI that ties the game, and Wakabashi starts figuring out what's wrong. Wakabayshi walks Miyuki but Maezono hits another RBI, giving Seidou the lead. Araki realizes what's going on and makes adjustments. Ouya then pulls off a 1-2-3 double play. After the third out, Wakabayashi thanks Araki for figuring things out otherwise, he would've panicked.S2 - Episode 24 In the bottom of the inning, Sawamura succesfully executes the changeup flustering Wakabayashi's teammates. Wakabayashi dispels their worrries saying it might have been a fluke because he himself has been trying things out. At the top of the eighth, Wakabayashi gives up two runs and one more the next inning. In the bottom of the ninth, Ouya couldn't score off Sawamura and hence, loses the match. Wakabayashi is frustrated with the loss not wanting to hear that they played well when they just weren't good enough. He goes on to Araki and tells his coach that he wasn't good enough but knows he must improve. Skills Pitching: Wakabayashi's pitching style centers around the forkball with his compact pitching delivery resembling more that of an outfielder rather than a pitcher's. He would spends his time closely study the opponent team to try come up with counter strategy with his pitching. He would even resort to utilize pitches he has not mastered or change his pitching delivery exclusively so that he can throw the sinker and use it as a surprise tactic. Pitcher's Data This data is based on the official guidebook, it will only be changed if there is an official update! Player Statistics This data is based on the official guidebook, it will only be changed if there is an official update! Trivia *Has respect for: Miyamoto Shigeru Official Guide Book - Omote *Hobby: Pikmin and Pokemon *'Rankings' from the guidebook: **His Pitch control ranks fifth. Quotes *"The result is so predictable that it's plain boring. Just you wait, shitty prestigious powerhouse. I'll strip you naked and take everything from you." Gallery File:Upload.PNG References Category:Characters Category:Pitcher Category:Male Characters Category:3rd Year High School Category:Players